swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 11 - Das Mädchen im Morgentau
is the eleventh episode of the Sword Art Online anime adaptation, as well as the eleventh episode in the Aincrad Arc. It aired on September 15, 2012. Zusammenfassung Kirito und Asuna sprachen mit Heathcliff und er ließ sie die Gilde für eine Weile verlassen aber befahl ihnen, dass sie bald an die Front zurückkehren sollten. In ihrem Haus auf Ebene 22 fragte Kirito Asuna, ob ihre Liebe nur so lange wie sie im Spiel sind beteht aber sie sagte ihm, dass sie ihn in der realen Welt suchen werde und ihn auch da lieben würde. Sie verbrachten ihre Zeit zusammen und Kirito erzählte von einem Gerücht, dass ein "Geist" auf der 22. Ebene gesehen wurde, als sie in einem Wald ein Mädchen fangen, das plötzlich in Ohnmacht fiel. Sie war weder Geist, noch ein Spieler, noch nicht einmal ein NPC. Sie brachten sie in ihr Haus und kümmerte sich um sie, bis sie aufgewachte. Sie behauptete, dass sie sich an nichts erinnern konnte, abgesehen von ihrem Namen "Yui". Sie konnte die Namen von Asuna und Kirito nicht richtig aussprechen und nannte sie daher "Mama" und "Papa". Sie glaubten, dass sie von ihrer Familie getrennt wurde. Sie gingen in die Stadt der Anfänge, um ihre Eltern zu suchen und dachten, dass sie dort ihre Erinnerungen zu kommen würde. Stattdessen fanden sie eine junge Frau namens Sasha und die Kinder, um die sie sich kümmerte. Die Kinder wurden von der Armee bedrängt, weil sie nicht die Steuern bezahlen konnten. Asuna griff den Anführer an und die Soldaten flohen. Sasha und die Kinder dankten ihr. Yui richtete dann ihre Hand in den Himmel und sagte immer wieder "Die Herzen aller ...". Asuna eilte zu Yui und fragte, ob sie sich an etwas erinnert. Yui sagte dann zu Kirito und Asuna, dass sie erkennt, dass sie noch nie in der Stadt der Anfnge gewesen war. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen und ein geheimnisvoller statischer Klang breitete sich aus bevor Yui in Ohnmacht fällt. Plot On October 24, 2024, the newly-married Kirito and Asuna met with their guild leader, Heathcliff at the Knights of the Blood Headquarters and asked for some time off to recover from the ordeal involving with Kuradeel, as well as due to their growing distrust of the guild. Heathcliff allowed them to take a temporary leave, stating that they will be called back to the front lines eventually. The following day Kirito and Asuna started their honeymoon in their own house in «Coral Village» on the 22nd Floor. Kirito asked Asuna if their relationship will continue in the real world. In response to this question, Asuna told Kirito that her feelings for him were real and when they return, she would find him and fall in love with him once again. A few days later, Kirito decided to take Asuna to the woods to play. Along the way, Asuna manages to convince Kirito to carry her on his shoulders by pointing out that it's just the two of them there, and the two follow the path to their destination. Then, several players fishing in the lake noticed them, and Kirito, who was already embarrassed at this, ran away quickly. When they reach the grove, Kirito started telling Asuna about the rumors he heard about of a wandering ghost of the hunted monsters roaming around in the forest at night. While Kirito told the story, Asuna became speechless as she witnessed a white child figure walking in the woods, believing it to be the ghost at first, until she realized that it was a child. After Asuna alerted Kirito about the mysterious child's presence, the child suddenly collapsed in front of them. Kirito approached and noticed that it was a little girl whom had fallen unconscious. They decided to bring her back to their home to rest, but they find it strange that she lacked a cursor of any kind and assume it was some sort of glitch. They quickly deduced that she is not an NPC, as no harassment warning popped up when they moved her, nor a quest giver since she did not have any sort of quest message, and so assumed she was a player, although the NerveGear had an age restriction during setup. The couple decided to try to deal with this the next day. The next day, the girl woke up and Kirito and Asuna learned that her name is Yui, however Yui does not seem to remember anything else, neither what she was doing in the forest nor who her parents were. Both Kirito and Asuna tried to introduce themselves to Yui and took care not to upset her. However, Yui seemed to have difficulty pronouncing their name, so Kirito ask Yui what she rather call them. After a few moments thinking, Yui addressed "Kito" as "papa" and "Auna" as "mama". The couple were initially surprised, but they quickly accepted Yui as their "daughter" and the newly formed family were overjoyed. While having lunch, "father" and "daughter" teased "mother" as Kirito gave Yui his extra spicy sandwich much to the latter's delight. Kirito then told Asuna that they should have an extra spicy dinner, to which she refused, causing Kirito and Yui to laugh. Once Yui fell asleep after having lunch, Asuna asked Kirito about what their next action should be. From the looks of Yui's current clothing, Kirito and Asuna considered checking the 1st Floor, so they agreed that when Yui woke up, they will try visiting the Town of Beginnings for any sign of Yui’s family or guardian. Later that day, Kirito carried Yui on his back and went with Asuna to the 1st Floor. When they arrived at the Teleport Gate in the Town of Beginnings and Kirito asked Yui if anything seemed familiar to her, she replied that she did not recognize anything. As they moved to the market area, they found that there was a lack of players in the market area. Suddenly, they heard several screams and headed towards the location to investigate. When they arrived at the scene, they witnessed a bespectacled female player, named Sasha, trying to save a group of children who were being harassed by The Army players. They were arguing about some unpaid taxes, and The Army members demanded that Sasha and the children strip off their armor and leave all their equipment as payment to them. As Sasha was about to unsheathe her sword to confront them, Kirito and Asuna jumped into the action to help. While leaving Kirito to take care of Yui, Asuna attacked the group leader of The Army players. Despite that players' HP cannot decrease while inside a city's «AREA», they would still experience an unpleasant feedback of Sword Skills, which Asuna made full use of. After Asuna drove off the opposing players, the children gathered around to thank her. Suddenly, Yui started muttering about everyone's hearts and stated that she did not come from the 1st Floor but from a much darker place. Yui started panicking and a huge glitch-like phenomena occurred. After Yui cried out, she fell from Kirito’s back and Asuna managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Yui fell unconscious, leaving Kirito and Asuna only to wonder what happened amongst themselves. New Characters *Yui *Sasha *Nishida (cameo) Guilds *Knights of the Blood *Aincrad Liberation Force Inventory *Asuna **Lambent Light Locations *Aincrad Floor 55 **Granzam **KoB Headquarters *Aincrad Floor 22 **Coral Village **Kirito and Asuna's log cabin **Forest *Aincrad Floor 1 **Starting City **Teleport Gate plaza **Central Market **Alleyway Adaptation Notes :''Adapted from ''Volume 1 Chapter 17 & Volume 2, Morning Dew Girl *The events of The Day Before, including Kirito and Asuna's marriage scene were omitted. *The scene where Kirito and Asuna visit the KoB Headquarters to ask for a temporary leave actually happened on the same day as the incident at the 55th Floor's Labyrinth entrance in the novel. *In the novel, Kirito tells Asuna the summary story of the "Ghost Girl in the Forest" while they were still at home and later adds more details when they reached the forest. In the anime, Kirito informed Asuna of the "ghost girl" only when they were inside the forest. *The part where Kirito told Asuna about his unsuccessful attempt at climbing the pillars that connect the floors of Aincrad was omitted in the anime. *The part where Kirito mentioned Silica in his travels was omitted in the anime. *The part where Yui opens her main menu is omitted in the anime. *The meeting with a player on the 1st Floor who told Kirito, Asuna, and Yui about the church and The Army's activity was omitted in the anime. *In the novel, Asuna and Kirito first went to the 1st Floor church where they met Sasha and were informed that several children were trapped by «The Army». In the anime, the couple come across the said children and Sasha in an alley of the central market. Trivia Actions done by Kirito to make Yui's Heart: Search for the name "MHCP001", compress, manipulate that to his NerveGear's memory and attach an object attribute onto it. en:Sword Art Online Episode 11 Kategorie:Anime Episoden Kategorie:Anime Episoden Aincrad Kategorie:Translate Kategorie:Aincrad